


take me lower

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friends With Benefits, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Hermione/Neville short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Deep Penetration' for phoenix-173


	2. *"Deep Penetration' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Aromantic, Friends with Benefits

The gasp caught in her throat, what little sound came out was muffled by Neville’s hand.  Hermione reached forward, grabbing the only sturdy thing she could find in the storage cupboard: one of the book shelves.

After that, she was pretty sure she went to absolute pieces with every firm press of his hips into her. It was pitch black in the cupboard, but she wouldn’t have been able to see him even so with him coming at her from behind.  

Each deep thrust made her infinitely glad that she’d started this…whatever this was…with Neville.

It was exactly what they needed.  

 


End file.
